


Stupid Fucking Alphas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Confident Harry, Fuck Canon, Harry is a Little Shit, Hormonal Teenagers, Lucius doesn't have to and he's friends with the sluttiest student in their year, M/M, Malfoys as triplets, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom please, Wingfic, Wings, control your hormonal ass, guess what else you should fuck, no beta we die like men, prideful teenagers, really - Freeform, ruts, why does Abraxas have to deal with this shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is a widely known Omega, the highest of levels and the best of breedings. It's barely any wonder why he's currently the most eligible Omega in Hogwarts.Well, Tom should change that status soon, shouldn't he?((Now if only the Omega could stop sleeping with every person he sees, that would be g r e a t.))





	Stupid Fucking Alphas

It was a well known fact in Hogwarts that Harry is an Omega. Many were surprised for his quick temper and aggressive nature suggested he'd present as an Alpha. Many were also disappointed, such as politicians that were already preening their children with Omega-like qualities to sel- marry off to the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and those that viewed Omegas as lower than Alphas. They had all expected him to crash down when he did present in 6th Year. But honestly, they really should've known better. 

He went on and _thrived_ in his life. The Omega went on and on til he came to the top of the food chain. He could toe-to-toe with many high-lever Alphas, and even exceeded most of them despite his disadvantages. 

It is also a known fact that Harry has always been gorgeous. But people don't tend to notice that the first time they meet. The first thing they often notice is always is brilliance. In many things, he was gifted in. And it was always quite the show to watch him do his thing and be the best in it. 

Oh yeah, and probably the best known fact about Harry in Hogwarts is his rivalry with one Alpha Tom Riddle. 

Yep, he's one of those monsters that could rival another monster. 

The two were always competing for the top position. Both had the advantage of gift and talent in many fields while also knowing how to work hard for the things they weren't good at. 

Tom was more talented in theoritical and subtle work. His papers were more discussed and his charms could manipulate a thousand men into battle no questions asked. He was as subtle as the nylon string that controlled the puppets and made them move. 

Practical work was something he had to work for. 

And practical work is where Harry flourished. No one in the castle knew more strategies than Harry himself. No one could best him in a duel. Because while Tom knew more curses than he, Harry always have the upper hand in experience and strategies. Tom knew more, but Harry could apply his knowledge more than anyone. With him, a simple Wingardium could ruin a building and something as fantasical as a Patronus could channel his spells. 

But Harry is genuine and he wore his heart in his sleeve. And people followed him for that. 

Because Tom inspired fear and authority while Harry inspired hope and respect. 

So was it much of a surprise for them to hate each other? Nah. 

They are, after all, complete opposites. 

Except they really don't hate each other. 

______________

The thing about Harry that Tom hated the most was how irritatingly genuine he is. 

He showed his true colors and emotions like it couldn't be used against him. 

His wings flared and his features contorted when angered, his wings closed in on himself and his arms wound around his torse when hurt by scathing comments, his eyes brightened while his wings would stretch when happy. 

But it's also why Tom has decided to make Harry _his._

__

He decides this, right after another duel with Harry. ((They drew this time, no matter what the audience says.))

__

Because really, it makes sense. The most accomplished Omega with the most powerful Alpha. 

__

And so, he planned. 

__

He's going to seduce Harry James Potter. 

__

((And no, it's _not_ because he was already taken with the Omega. He is _not_ one of those Alphas that followed Harry's every twitch, utterly entranced with the way he moved. He _isn't <\em>.)),_

__

((Stupid fucking Alphas and their fucking prides.))

__

_____________________________________________

__

"Did you ever even plan to come?" A deep voice asked right open the door was wrenched open and slammed closed. Harry didn't even bother glancing at the voice's direction, too engrossed in his preening. Plus, he knew that voice better than he knew his parents. Not that that's saying much since they died 17 years ago. But still, the point stands. 

__

He knew that exasperated complain as Lucius. Harry liked to call him the better Malfoy. Not in terms of personality because Abraxas- a loyal, halfway responsible man that valued his friendship over gloating- won in that. Lucius win in beauty. While Draco Malfoy- Abraxas and Lucius's youngest triplet- is absolutely adorable, he is nothing in the face of Lucius's luscious hair. N o t h i n g. 

__

No one wins against his hair. 

__

"Nope," he admits easily as he removed yet another pebble from his wings. Really, he's wondering if that shag in the forest was worth it. Cute Alpha, but she was a bit... Wild. Anyway, he was a bit too distracted with his preening to care. Although a tedious task, he would always find time for it. Harry absolutely loves his wings. His wings of pure gold feathers that shines brighter than the sun and with the slightest accents of green. 

__

None can match the beauty of his wings. ((Except, perhaps, Tom Riddle and his vibrant blood red wings that were also accented with silver. But really, the man rarely ever drew attention to his wings, mostly kept them in a tight knit behind his back. A shame , really.))

__

So of course, he'd always take an hour or three in his everyday routine to care for them. Because while he isn't vain- at least not in comparison to the Malfoys- he _is_ a freedom chaser. And nothing lets him taste the skies like his powerful, gorgeous wings. 

__

He heard a huffy sigh. The green-eyed male would've described it as annoyed and petulant but Malfoys don't do petulant nor annoyed. Only mildly inconvenienced with your existence. Harry took a second to redirect his eyes to the blonde, just in time to see him slouch in his private dorm's couch. Yes, private dorms. Because Omegas are as prized as they are belittled. 

__

"Please, dear Lucius," he purred. He always have loved making pbbeople shiver and Lucius is such an easy target. "Like I'd ever switch a threesome- which I've been planning for weeks, by the way- for some measly, boring party." He surpressed a smirk as his dear friend's angelic white wings flared, a telltale of his thoughts even if his his face remained impassive. 

__

Then he turned back to his wings, back to being in wonderland. 

__

Another sigh came from Malfoy, as if he had just remembered that his best friend was the biggest slut in all of Hogwarts. 

__

"Apologies, your great sluttiness, I had merely thought you'd have your priorities straight for once in your damned life," Lucius murmured. To which Harry have a chuckle. His friend, really. Always so bitter and worrywart about the weirdest things. "Is there really no way to convince to you to come?"

__

"No-"

__

"Even if I throw in an offer of 3 months worth of treacle tarts in exchange?" 

__

Harry paused in his ritualistic preening, and that was all the encouragement Lucius needed. 

__

"3 months and personally made by yours truly," he amended because he is nothing but the best in cooking. 

__

The Omega's eyes lit up and Lucius knew the moment Harry was his to flaunt for the night. 

__

Because Harry, for his favourite food, would go to the moon and back if it pleases Lucius. 

__

For the a prettiest Omega in his arms for a night, Lucius would give the world. 

__

((Except he wouldn't have much chance to show off Harry when our boy Tom is on the move.))

__

\------------

__

"I'm gonna fuck him," Tom Riddle announces to his friend. His eyes zeroed on a certain raven enjoying his punch. Really, why was he in such a denial before? Does it matter whether or not Harry is his rival? No, because he's also the prettiest goddamn being out there and he deserves to be _worshipped_. And Tom knew he'd do exactly that. 

__

"Tom, no," an exasperated Abraxas says firmly as he grabs his hormonal friend's arm in a silly effort to stop him. 

__

"Tom, yes," Tom argues because where could his plan go wrong? He does run a minor block in his path at the fact that dearest Harry has a date, but he knew he's worth more than that. He's hotter than Lucius, right?

__

Fuck yeah, he is. 

__

"I'm going to make him scream that." He very firmly decides. Much more firmer than the Malfoy's firm disagreement. He ignores the look of utter disgust that stretches across the oldest of the Malfoy triplets' features and hurries on. 

__

In his determined strut to his brave quest of fucking the living lights out of Harry, he doesn't hear his friend's mumbles sounding suspiciously like, "Stupid fucking Alphas and their ruts."

__

Not that he gets to continue his cusses for he too is distracted by a very pretty Omega that winks at him across the hall. And suddenly, he's too busy to stop his friend from making a decision he might possibly regret. 

__

Stupid fucking Alphas and their hormonal asses. 

__

Meanwhile, Tom loosens his tie and undones a few top buttons in an effort to look deserving of flirting with the hottest person- not counting him- in the campus. Really, what was he thinking wearing this instead of his best ones? 

__

For a very, very brief moment, he thinks of shying away for now to change to better robes. Then he hits fuck it and compensates by flaring out his red wings that he knew is damn good-looking. Then he goes on in his quest, still cussing himself for forcing himself to show his wings. 

__

((What was he thinking when he wore these robes, again?

__

He didn't know but what he does know is what he's thinking right now. 

__

And that involves a certain Omega and creaking beds.))

__

\---------------

__

 

__

"Stupid fucking Alphas and their motherfucking knots," cussed Harry, hissing in pain at sudden entrance in his hole. Rarely has he ever produced enough slick to actually let the first fuck of the day go in easily. Plus, Riddle wasn't actually even trying to go easy on him right now. 

__

Had Harry been given more time for thought, he'd definitely blame the roughness on the fact that he had gotten higher points than Riddle in their last exams. ((It's definitely not because of Dumbledore's favourism on Harry.))

__

But currently, he is busy and quite preoccupied with not being the first to cum so that's a thought for another day and a taunt for another night. 

__

Tonight, he just enjoys Riddle's look of pure lust as Harry rides him till kingdom come. 

__

Their wings both flared, bleeding into each other. A beautiful, clashing mix of eye watering blood red and gold. And Harry thinks, that's what they are together. Beautiful. 

__

Really now, what was Abraxas trying to do earlier, steering Tom away from the Omega like he could possibly regret ever doing this with him?

__

Impossible. 

__

–––––

__

Not so impossible. 

__

Tom is definitely regretting that night, he decides as the Head Boy hastily gathers his thrown about clothes. There is no way the raven is going to let him live this down if Harry wakes up with Tom still with him. 

__

And though Harry– amazingly flexible Harry, perfect, perfect Harry, _his_ Harry– was the best fuck he's gotten– or rather, given– Tom is not quite ready to swallow up his pride and see the Omega's grin when he realises that Tom lost. No way.

__

He'll just continue seducing Harry later when his dignity has had the chance to recover. 

__

–––––

__

Tom was _not_ disappointed when Harry acted like nothing happened between them. Tom was **not** turned on when Harry continued to compete with him toe-to-toe. And Tom was absolutely n o t currently crushing the goblet he held in hand as he watched Harry flirt with yet another Alpha.

__

Abraxas sighed beside him and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something about too prideful Alphas and sticks up their asses.

__


End file.
